Guy (Final Fantasy II)
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Guy Origin: Final Fantasy II Gender: Male Age: Appears to be in his late teens or early 20s Classification: Human Fighter/Rebel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Was capable of sensing the dead in the epilogue), Energy Blasts (in the form of Ultima), Barrier Creation, Adept with numerous weapons and styles of combat, Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Darkness, Ice, Holy, and lightning variety), Teleportation and Dimensional BFR (via Teleport and Warp latter capable of sending the targets to the void), Life and Magic absorption (via Drain and Osmose respectively), Matter Manipulation (via Flare), Soul Manipulation (Was capable of interacting with and killing souls), Status Effect Inducement (via Stun and Blind), Statistics Reduction (via Curse), Death Manipulation (via Death), Rage Power (via Berserk), Statistics Amplification (via Blink, Protect, Shell, and Wall), Size Manipulation (via Mini), Power Nullification (via Silence), Durability Negation (via Swap), Petrification (via Break), Transmutation (in the form of transforming others into a regular toad), Poison Manipulation (in the form of Scourge), Mind Manipulation (in the forms of Confuse, Fear, Fog, and Sleep), Time Manipulation (in the forms of Haste, Slow, and Stop), Healing (Mid-Low via Regeneration scale, in the forms of Cure and Life), Resistant to the following: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Poison, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Size, Curse, Fear, Memory Manipulation, Sleep, and Death (the Ribbon allows the user to resist all forms of elements and status ailments) Attack Potency: Moon level (Comparable to Firion, helped to defeat Emperor Mateus's form as the Emperor of Hell) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought and contributed to killing Emperor Mateus) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable of Joseph by the end of the game) Striking Strength: Moon Class (The party is shown capable of harming Dark Emperor Mateus with physical attacks in a scripted cutscene) Durability: Moon level (The party is shown capable of tanking Mateus' most powerful spell, Starfall, in a scripted cutscene) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended Melee Range with his battle axe Standard Equipment: Rune Axe Intelligence: Guy is mysterious and quiet and a skilled warrior, being particularly proficient with axes. However, he tends to let Maria and Firion lead and thus does not take much of a leadership role and is not in the position to show his intelligence very much. However, he is empathic and perceptive, being able to communicate with animals easily and skillfully completes his tasks as a member of the Wild Rose Rebellion alongside his friends. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Note: Little canon information is available in regards to what magic the party may or may not possess, thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magic, if any, Guy has at his disposal at the start of a match. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire:' Guy casts fire on the target. *'Blizzard:' Guy casts ice on the target. *'Thunder:' Guy casts lightning on the target. *'Scourge:' Guy poisons his target. *'Drain:' Guy saps some health from the victim and gains some health back. *'Osmose:' Same as Drain, except it's for magic instead of health. *'Flare:' A non-elemental spell that deals damage to the target by setting off a fusion reaction. *'Sleep:' Guy puts his target to sleep. *'Stun:' Guy paralyzes his target. *'Stop:' Guy freezes his target in place, preventing them from moving for a certain amount of time. *'Confuse:' Guy target goes wild and attacks everything they see, including themselves. *'Blind:' Guy casts darkness upon the enemy to prevent them from seeing. *'Curse:' Guy debuffs his target's attack and defense. *'Toad:' Guy turns his target into a toad. *'Break:' Guy petrifies his target. *'Death:' Guy casts a spell that instantly kills the target. *'Warp:' Guy banishes his target into another dimension, or teleports himself away. *'Berserk:' Guy enrages his target, increasing their attack power exponentially. *'Haste:' Guy speeds time around him, making him faster than before. *'Aura:' Guy makes the target very effective against certain types of creatures. *'Cure:' Guy heals his target. *'Life:' Guy revives his target. *'Esuna:' Guy cures any status ailments on his target. *'Barrier:' Guy casts a spell on himself to make himself resistant to matter, fire, mind, lightning, death, poison, body, and ice magic. *'Blink:' Guy increases the evasion of the target *'Protect:' Guy increases the defense of the target. *'Shell:' Guy increases the magic defense of the target. *'Dispel:' Guy removes protective barriers from the target. *'Mini:' Guy shrinks his target *'Silence:' Guy makes the target unable to use magic by silencing them. *'Fog:' Guy inflicts amnesia on the opponent. *'Slow:' Guy slows time around his opponent, making them slower. *'Swap:' Guy swaps his health and magic with his target. *'Fear:' Guy makes his opponent fearful to the point that they'll run away from battle. *'Holy:' Guy casts holy magic on the target. *'Ultima:' Guy casts the ultimate magic spell, heavily damaging all enemies. After beating the Arcane Labyrinth dungeon, Guy can potentially have access to either Revive or Destroy, the respective ultimate magics in the White and Black Magic school, respectively, but he cannot possess both. *'Revive:' Guy casts the ultimate white magic, bringing his enemies and allies back to full health, reviving them at the cost of all his magic power. *'Destroy:' Guy casts the ultimate black magic, bringing his enemies and allies destruction, eliminating all but the most powerful enemies and himself, at the cost of all his magic power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Orphans Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Final Fantasy II Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Holy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 5